From ANBU to Akatsuki
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin... DISCONTINUED.
1. Vacation

Pretty new story! Hope you like it!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

"TSUNADE! I NEED A VACATION!"

I stood in front of the fifth Hokage's desk, fists clenched, and just about ready to spaz... wait, I already did the spaz part, so scratch that. I stood in front of the fifth Hokage's desk, fists clenched, spazzing. There, much better. I was annoyed, as you probably assumed by now. I was a seventeen-year-old ANBU captain, and also the one who had the most missions dumped on her. Being a "gifted genius" wasn't all it was cracked up to me, I mean, talk to Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha. One is being "enslaved" by the main branch of his clan, the other freakin killed his clan! So the story for gifted geniuses didn't go too well.

After the attack by the sound nin; Konoha had been seriously deprived of ninja. So, all of the shinobi, especially ANBU, were piled high with mission after mission. And I cracked, big time. I was sick and tired of work, and I needed a break.

Being a Nara, I wasn't that "work oriented". Get a load of my little brother. Shikamaru was such a slacker, he made... well, _anyone _look like they were working their butts off. And also, my Nara blood made me want to relax and have "Skry time" at least five times a week, but at the rate life was going, I'd be lucky if I got my "Skry time" once in the next seven years. So you could imagine that I wasn't thrilled.

So, here I was in Lady Hokage's office, demanding a vacation. And if I didn't get one, I was at the point where I would just leave and risk being declared a missing-nin. I was past the caring point. I had this "dangerous disregard for authority" problem. Like, even if I was confronted with the leader of the Akatsuki, I would _still_ be mouthing off, which would probably get me killed. But, being me, I wouldn't think about that until _after _I did whatever bad thing I wanted to do. Thankfully, Lady Tsunade knew about my "problem" and didn't have me imprisoned of the spot.

She looked at me and smiled wryly, "Same old Skry..." she sighed. She looked at me seriously, "You know we're short on shinobi, and I need you here..."

"And you know I'm gonna go on vacation anyway, so you might as well give me permission to leave..."

Tsunade glared at me, "I wasn't done yet!"

"Oh..."

"As I was saying... I need you here, but I know that you will be of no use to any of us whatsoever if you're in a bad mood... So, I'm gonna give you permission to leave, for a month, that's it!"

"Yay!" I jumped up and down, forgetting my upset-ness. I ran to the back of the desk and hugged Tsunade, "!"

Tsunde laughed and carefully pried me off. "I swear," she smiled, "you have the freakiest mood swings ever!"

"I do try!" I smiled.

She ruffled my black hair, and smiled, "Always the same! Now go and enjoy that vacation of yours! You deserve it! But under one condition..."

"What?"

"You take you ANBU stuff with you, just in case you need it."

"... fine..."

"Well, go enjoy!"

"I will, believe me!" I ran out of the Hokage's office, skipping and jumping around, and ran right into Kakashi. "Oh!" I gasped. I was still in my ANBU gear, with my mask off. Bad idea, mucho.

"Skry?" asked Kakashi, "I knew you were an ANBU, but I never knew you were a captain!"

"Shh!" I put my finger to my lips, "I'm on vacation! I don't want anyone to see me and then give me work!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Just like your brother..."

I smirked at him, "It's not like you're any better!"

"I guess you're right... well, gotta go! See ya!"

"Bye!" I ran back home to my apartment. Vacation... here I come!

Was that good? Bad? Horrifyingly Horrific? Please tell me! I need input! (runs around hyperventilating)


	2. The Begining of the End of the World

Pretty new story! Hope you like it!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 2: The Begining of the End of the World**

I was sitting on a beach, a pina colada in my hand, wearing a pair of shades and reading a book under an umbrella, relaxing. It was nice, I hadn't been able to relax for... well... actually, since three days... but that was a long time... ish. But the thing was, everything was... surprisingly, perfect. I mean, there the sun chose to stay hidden behind my umbrella, my pina colada wasn't getting warm, the weather wasn't super bewilderingly hot, and even the water seemed perfect.

I hadn't gone in the water, though. For all of my ninja skills, I was totally terrified of water. When I just graduated from the academy, I was put on a team with a bunch of kids older than me under Kurunai-sensei. She was teaching us how to walk on water, cause we had already learned how to walk up trees. I was doing pretty good, wobbling and stuff, but I was, for the most part, staying on the water. Another boy on my team named Hikaru decided it would be funny to play a prank on me. He snuck up behind me, picked me up, and threw me into the water. Normally, I would have been fine, but this time, I was totally shocked, and I had my mouth open, screaming at him. And I swollowed water, lots of it.

Ever since that, I was terrified of water. More accurately, I was afraid of being _dunked_ in water, so I just avoided water in general. But today, I was safe! I mean, there was no one there to dunk me! So I thought...

So I put down my pina colada and book, took off my shades (they were pretty!), took off my shirt (I was wearing that on top of my bikini) and walked into the water. I started to walk on the water, towards where a bunch of guys were having a volleyball game, _on_the water. Basically ninja volleyball. There was a blonde boy with really long hair in a ponytail, and the only reason I knew he was a boy was because he wasn't wearing a shirt. What? He really _did_ look like a girl! And here's the saddest part, he was playing by himself, against five other guys, and _beating all of them!_ I found that kinda funny, for no reason what so ever.

"Hey!" shouted one of the other guys. "She's a ninja too!"

"I want in!" I shouted.

"Baby," said another guy, "This isn't a game for a little girl!"

I strode up to him, and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up. "Who said I was a little girl?" I dropped him. "Now, anyone else think I can't play?" They shook their heads no, "Good, blondie!" I shouted, "You're going down!"

And that, was the begining of the end of the world...

* * *

Hiyas! Hope you liked it! :)


	3. The Challenge

Pretty new story! Hope you like it!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 3: The Challenge  
**

So now, I was playing ninja volleyball, me and five other guys vs. the blonde guy. I took my position in front of the net. The blonde served, and somehow, spike it over the net... on the serve. I moved in front of it, and slammed the ball down on the other side, just to have the blonde set it over the net. The boy who told me I couldn't play set the ball towards his friend (so it seemed) and he spiked it over. The blonde lunged over to the ball, and barely managed to hit it over, much to the surprise of the rest of my team. But I was still paying attention, and I spiked the ball over.

The blonde guy just stared at me.

"We won a point!" marveled one of the other guys. "We actually... won..."

"Correction..." I said, "_I_ won!"

One of the guys actually lunged at me, and I smoothly sidestepped, and he fell into the water. And I just smiled. I then walked back to the shore, and sat down on my chair. I picked up my book and started reading.

I still can't figure out how I didn't realise that the blonde was Deidara of Iwagakure... I don't know how I could have possibly missed the presence of the many different Akatsuki members on the beach. Konan was sitting under an umbrella close to mine, and Kakuzu was having an argument with an ice cream vendor for "robbing him of 3 cents". Even Tobi was there, without his mask, wearing a giant pair of sunglasses with the rest of his face hidden by a newspaper. And the best part was that they were all there to spy on me! And... it worked...

After I was reading for a few minutes, I heard a voice about me. "Hey." I looked up, it was the blonde (who I, sadly, didn't recognize yet). "We challenge you to a volleyball rematch, yeah!"

Next to him was a guy with silver/white hair. He was clearly Hidan, but since I was in my "vacation mode," simple details like that just skipped my mind. Instead of suspecting them, I stupidly accepted their challenge... which is partially why I'm in this mess right now... me and my great ideas... no, it's actually like, me and my "vacation mode".

And me accepting their challenge was the middle of the beginning of the end of the world... if that makes any sense at all.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review please!


	4. Dunk!

Sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation... enjoy!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 4: Dunk!**

Whoever heard of a volley ball test. Cause I have. And they... are pretty fun. Unless you don't know it's a test. Then it's just plain confusing.

That's what happened to me. After I accepted the challenge between Deidara and Hidan, they made _shadow clones_ of themselves, so they could cover the other side of the net effectively. They did, all right. You couldn't see the floor. I sighed. This was annoying. And yes, I still didn't realise the whole "Deidara and Hidan" thing.

I made a bunch of shadow clones too, and we started to play. It's too annoying to say what happened, but the outcome... I won. And Deidara was pissed... really pissed. He came up to me and said, "Good job, un... but you must have cheated. You couldn't beat me and Hidan."

This is when I started to pay attention a bit, "Hidan... wait... no!"

"I'm Deidara, yeah," he said, "You know, for an ANBU, you're kinda slow, un..."

"Hey!" I shrieked, "Take that back!"

"No fuckin' way!" said Hidan. Yup, potty mouth like usual.

Deidara smirked, "You gonna come with us peacefully, un? We got lots of back up, yeah." He gestured around to the other Akatsuki members.

"No way!" I shouted. I turned around, and started to run. Except I ran further out onto the ocean. I know now it's a really stupid idea.

"Get that bitch!" shouted Hidan. All of the other Akatsuki members jumped onto the water and started to chase after me. Tobi got closest to me, and splashed me. I shrieked.

"Hey!" Tobi giggled, "You're afraid of water!" He started laughing, and skipping around, singing, "Skry's afraid of water! Skry's afraid of water!"

By this time, Deidara had caught up to me. "Afraid of water, un?" he snickered. "I can work with that, yeah!"

Uh-oh. Now I was really scared. Deidara jumped at me so fast, I could barely see him, and a second later, I was in his arms, Bridal-Style. Or as I liked to call it, Dunk-Style. I froze... uh-oh. Major uh-oh.

Deidara smirked, "Scared, yeah?" Deidara laughed, and threw me into the water. I gasped, I had expected this, but it still scared me, none the less. I still don't know why I didn't use chakra control to stop me... but I think my mind was too scared to care. I was too busy freaking out.

Under the water was peaceful for three seconds, until I opened my mouth to gasp. And then, it all went downhill.

Water flooded through me, muddling my senses, dulling my panic into a calm acceptance. I was going to die. It was the simple truth, cause I don't know how to swim. I couldn't breathe, and my vision started to go fuzzy, and my lungs were burning. Why couldn't I have gills? The question entered my mind for a fraction of a second, and I envied Kisame. After that, everything went black.

* * *

I was making that up! I have never drowned before, thank god... (knock on wood) Well, anyhoo... review please!


	5. My Sanity

Sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation... enjoy!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 5: My Sanity**

"Is that bi** awake yet?"

"She's stirring, un..."

I felt someone poking me, and I jumped up, slapping said person. Said person turned out to be Tobi.

"What the hell were you doing?" I shrieked.

"I... I was checking if... you were breathing..." mumbled Tobi.

"Well... DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

Tobi ran and hid behind the other Akatsuki members. "She's scary..."

I actually bothered to look around now. I was in a dark room, surrounded by the Akatsuki members. Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, and Pain. Shit! Pain!

I blinked slowly, very slowly. They didn't go away. They didn't disapear. I walked over to Deidara and poked him in the chest. "Wha? You are real!" I gasped. I walked to each Akatsuki member, poking them to see if they really existed... they all did. And I was rewarded nine glares for my efforts. Then I realised something very horrifying. Yes, more horrifying than waking up to finding myself in a room in god knows what country surrounded by the Akatsuki. Yes, it was much worse. I was wearing strange clothes, with an Akatsuki robe on top. And I didn't change them.

"Please tell me Konan changed my clothes... and please tell me Konan's not lesbian..."

This comment sparked a lot of different reactions. Firstly, the person 'attacked' in the comment lunged at me screaming, "Why you little!!!" only to be restrained by a slightly amused Pain... at least I think he was slightly amused... or slightly murderous... same thing really! Deidara fell to the ground laughing, and Tobi ran to Sasori screaming that, "Dei-san has died!" Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, looked at me, looked at Konan, and smiled evilly. The kind of... evil evil. Zetsu let out a burst of evil laughter, followed by a burst of normal laughter and so on. And Itachi, he walked up to me and said, "If you know what's good for you and your sanity, _never_ ask that question again." And that... that sent chills down my spine...

At this very moment, I decided that this would be my best time for escape. What, with everyone distracted, I could easily escape... maybe. I pushed past Itach and ran out of the room, knocking over Tobi in the process. And sadly, my progress was stopped right then and there. I was pulled back into the room... but no one was touching me.

"Seems like we're going to have to be a bit more careful with you..." sighed Pain. "Itachi!"

Itachi walked up to me and said, "Amaterasu!" I screamed, as a ring of black flames erupted around Itachi and me. Sadly, when I screamed, I jumped backwards, right into Itachi... who grabbed me. So now, I'm currently sitting on Itachi's _lap_ with my arms pinned behind me surrounded by a circle of unstoppable flame with all of the Akatsuki glaring at me. Great. Could this day get any worse???

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update! Enjoy! R & R!


	6. The End of the World

Sorry for the really long wait (again). I've been really busy with school, cosplaying *hurray!*, and family issues (my grandmother just passed away).

I hope you enjoy, though!

**From ANBU to Akatsuki**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **When Skry left Konoha for a vacation, she had no idea what was in store for her. Why did the Akatsuki have to see "potential" in her? Because now, she's stuck with a bunch of super-hot S-class criminals. Oh dear Jashin...

**Chapter 6: The End of the World**

Two things.

The first being, when asking rhetorical questions like, "Can this get any worse?" don't expect an answer. Or expect a bad answer. Because yes, it got worse.

Second thing? Trying to make yourself comfortable while sitting on the lap of a very sexy and very dangerous S-class missing ninja is a much harder feat than it sounds. And it sounds like a very hard feat.

Not that you'd ever try that. If you would, well… I'm not exactly sure what to tell you. I'd probably call you insane, but that's just me. And probably most of the world, too.

Moving on to my current predicament. I'm calling this… situation… a predicament for lack of a better word. A better word would explain how I felt like my world was slowly crumbling around me, like someone randomly told me that I was Atlas and I had to hold up the sky.

A voice jolted me out of my musings. It was Pain. "Skry, I must inform you of the fact that you are Atlas and you must now hold up the sky."

I stopped. I stared. I screamed bloody murder. "Stay out of my freaking mind, bastard!"

Behind me, Itachi cringed. I distinctly heard him mutter, "Why am _I_ stuck with this job?"

Oh yeah. _He's _complaining. He's not the one being held hostage by his enemies.

At my last comment, Pain's eyes went dangerously blank. Never a good sign. Especially from the all powerful leader of an all powerful criminal organization. I'm truly a genius. I decided that if I didn't get killed by Pain right now, I would try to control my mouth and mood more.

Sadly for me, Pain did not kill me. That would have probably been easier than the… personal therapy I was going to undergo because of my promise. I is a genius. Seriously, I am. I have an IQ of 231; it's topped only by my little brother Shikamaru's.

But what Pain did do was probably twenty times worse.

Now, all you perverts, sit back down. It wasn't anything like _that_, but it was pretty bad.

"We have noticed that your particular… skills… could prove useful to us. We decided that we want you to join us. You will be the tenth member of the Akatsuki, replacing Orochimaru. All you will need to do is retrieve his ring."

I didn't begin my personal therapy yet, so I—naturally—spat, "And what if I _refuse_?"

"That is not an option, hmm."

At this point, I decided that I would kill 'vacation mode' cause that's what got me in this crappy mess. After which I would kill myself and come back to life and haunt the Akatsuki forever, cause even Pain can't fight a ghost. Or maybe he can, I've never actually seen him fight…

The only thing I've seen him do is READ MY FREAKING MIND!

Granted, I didn't actually *see* this, but I think you understand my point. Or maybe you don't, in which case, I'll stop rambling.

I looked around me to finally see all the Akatsuki member glaring at me. I twisted around on Itachi's lap to see him watching me with a slightly amused expression on his face.

I turned back to Pain. "So you basically expect me to ditch everything I've ever cared about to join the very people who have been the reason I've been overworked this past month? You expect me to leave behind my family, my future, the love of my life for _this_?"

"Wait," Sasori stopped everyone, "You're in love with someone?" My face turned bright, bright red.

"Who is it?" asked Tobi, bouncing around the room. Apparently he was over me scaring him.

"It's just a silly crush." Itachi's soft voice from behind be made me jump awkwardly. I was, still, sitting on his lap.

"How could you possibly know?" I glared at him.

"You think you're in love with Hatake Kakashi," he stated simply.

My mouth dropped open. "Have you been _spying_ on me?" I shrieked.

"Don't take it personally, un," said Deidara, "We're ninja's, hmm, it's what we do. And it is a silly crush. He would never like you. You could do much better."

I was still too busy sputtering like a fish to decide whether or not that was a compliment—"you could do much better"—or and insult—"he would never like you".

"You have no choice," spoke up Konan. You know where our hideout is not, so we cannot let you go.

"I'd like to remind you that I was blindfolded, gagged, and unconscious!"

"We can't take any risks, bitch!" Yup, that was potty-mouthed Hidan. I almost growled in frustration.

"Itachi, take her to her room," said Pain. "This is a pointless conversation. Soon, she shall see the merit of our ways."

"Merit?" I shrieked, "I won't see merit in this! Definitely not now, or ever! You ruined my perfect vacation!"

"Shut her up, hmmm."

For the second time that day—or at least I _think_ it was still the same day—my vision went black, this time curtsy of Itachi. Still, Deidara was—indirectly—involved.

It was then that I realized that I still had my awesome sunglasses with me which made me feel pretty awesome. Minus the fact that I was imprisoned by the Akatsuki and knocked out for the second time. I should probably consider fighting back sometime soon…

Seriously though. My life sucks is spiraling down into a dark abyss of darkness—nice metaphor there for your poetry buffs.

Great. Just great. The end of the world was finally upon me.

I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! *puppy dog eyes* or I shall ask Pain to destroy you! I feel so proud! This is three whole pages on word! *does a happy dance* oops… wait, that just made it three and a little smidgeon more. XD I said smidgeon. Try to use that in a sentence normally! XDD Kays, I'm done! Itachi???

Itachi: R & R!


End file.
